


Brothers will be Brothers

by Raggamaninof



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Tommy is in the mood to cheer up his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers will be Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sesammy A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29294) by Sesammy (?). 



The first thing Tommy noticed when he got to Billy’s room was that he was still in his superhero suit and sitting on his bed, second was that he was staring down at his feet in that miserable position he liked to take when he was sad or depressed. Tommy sighed dramatically,

“Oh gawd what now!” he whined as he threw himself on Billy’s bed so hard me made Billy bounce up a bit.

“Leave me alone,” Billy mumbled,

“Yeah, like I’m going to throw away a perfectly good opportunity to annoy my little brother,” he answered,

“I’ll zap you,” Billy threatened,

“Your lightning goes in slow motion for me, it’s like watching a fat person run; it’s cruelly funny. You should see the faces you make when you zap people, it’s like you’re getting kicked in the balls whilst sneezing. I literally can’t fight with you just because I’ll fall over laughing when you make that face.” Tommy stated. Billy was silent for a minute,

“I had a fight with Teddy,” he finally said. Tommy looked up at him,

“Wait, you got in a fight with the Hulk wannabe? How does that even work? Oh wait, I got this, you think Dumbledore would beat Gandalf in a death battle, but he disagrees!” Tommy then turned over and got on his knees, “Oh that bitch! How dare he? Everyone knows Dumbledore is the boss! Billy I disapprove this relationship already,” Tommy finished as he exaggeratedly put a hand on his cheek and waved the other hand in a feminine manner. Billy was still quiet,

“No, it’s not about that,” he answered with a sigh,

“Wait; is it about whether Batman looks sexier in his new costume or his last?” Tommy asked, 

“Batman has no new costume! And it’s not a costume, it’s a suit!” Billy whined.

“I know, I was just testing you,” Tommy stated quickly. Billy dropped his head even lower and Tommy stared at him for a bit. “Ok seriously you drama queen, I can literally feel your negativity waves just lashing against my beautiful body so get on with it, what happened,” Tommy asked. Billy was silent again for a minute before answering,

“It all kind of started when I ran off in battle; a little kid kidnapped? Well, I kind of ran off from where I was supposed to be to defend them even after Teddy told me not to move from that area because that was where the team could see me. Ironman was already there by the time I was there to help them but I got there anyway, I thought maybe I could help some more but then this huge group of them just came at us out of nowhere, they literally just burst out of the ground; if Ironman hadn’t been there I might’ve died! Those guys had clasped their hands over my ears and I couldn’t hear when I was spelling a cast and everything happened so fast there was a gun to my head in like a second and I didn’t even get to use my magic before Ironman shot the guy with the gun down. And then Teddy was there and he and Ironman helped get me out of the situation but afterwards Teddy was just furious. He told me I should’ve never left my position and that I could have gotten killed and that I never think about what that would do to him and… yeah,” he finished. At this point Tommy was already leaning on the bed and supporting his head with his arm.

“Ok, so basically he got all worried about his little Jewish wizard because that particular idiot decided to go save a little kid.” Tommy asked. Billy didn’t move,

“Yeah, just about,” he answered. Tommy sighed,

“Well, I think he needs to loosen up. I mean, you are Wiccan, the son of Scarlett Witch and if that wasn’t enough you’re my little brother and therefore destined for greatness. And you’re an ok hero so I mean, you gotta put your life on the line at least a few times right?” Tommy asked. Billy nodded, but before he could answer, Tommy continued. “BUT! Big fat “but” at the end of that, seriously Billy, you saw that coming. The guy has a point. I mean, put your life on the line only when it’s totally necessary. I mean, Ironman was there already; you should have turned on your heels and jumped into your green boyfriend’s arms. Then he would have kissed you sloppily while everyone watches, therefore traumatizing little kids who think Hulkling is eating your face off. Then you would teletransport somewhere private and do stuff I don’t wanna know about.” Tommy finished. By this time Billy was turning around to look at his brother with an eyebrow raised,

“Really? Eating my face off? We look that elegant huh?” Billy said with a snicker,

“Yes really, so back to the topic I say just give him some time and then apologize. That’s it, relationship advice straight from Juvie,” Tommy said with a smile. Billy shook his head,

“Jeez, I feel so reassured,” he announced. 

“Of course you should! Billy, I am your brother, you have nothing to complain about other than me, me, me, the fact that our mother is a possible psycho, and me. Oh wait, you’re gay so you can complain about that. So there is no reason you should complain about your ridiculously corny boyfriend worrying about your butt. So what do you say? Are you gonna be a good little boy and apologize?” Tommy asked. Billy shrugged, but there was a smile on his face,

“Maybe later, for now you’re right, I’ll let him calm down,” Billy answered.

“Of course I’m right. You just head over to his place later or like, asking to come over or something. Oh my God! You should totally use the ‘we need to talk’ thing and make him shit his pants! What? No? Alright, alright, you’re too nice for that, I get it. Jeez I can see it already. You’re gonna be all ‘oh Teddy-sempai! I’m so sorry I risked my sorry skinny butt in battle!” Tommy began mimicking in a high pitched voice that sounded more like a transvestite than Billy or any woman Billy knew for that matter.

“Tommy, I don’t have a sorry skinny ass,”

“Yes you do, ‘Just hold me Teddy! Embrace me and throw me into the bed of passion that I have prepared for our reconciliation!’” Tommy threw himself next to Billy and began rolling around in his cape, he pulled the red material onto his head so he looked like a damsel in distress,

“Seriously Tommy? Why are you wrapping yourself up in my cape?”

“’Take me Teddy! Let’s make wild love until day break, and let’s do it so loud that Tommy will go deaf and be in a bitchy mood the next day like we do every single Friday night!’” By now Tommy had rolled all the way into Billy’s side and was staring up at him.

“Am I accurate or what?” He asked with a huge smile. Billy couldn’t help it this time and he cracked up,

“Oh my God! You’re so right! How can I complain about anything else when I have you as a nuisance in my life?” Billy laughed. Tommy sat up next to Billy, his body facing the opposite wall as Billy’s but their faces were in front of each other, Tommy’s body still under Billy’s cape.

“No but really Billy, don’t go risking your skinny ass in battle. Believe me, Teddy isn’t the only one that’s gonna miss you,” Tommy said with a serious face. Billy smiled and leaned into his brother. “Oh wait, too close man, seriously don’t…” Tommy began to object the sudden physical affection but he sighed “ok, but just for a minute.” He answered.  
Billy closed his eyes and just let that moment last. For just a second he felt close and calm to Tommy and that was something that barely every happened. But he was happy, he was happy his brother cared and happy he would be there to give him crappy advice. He loved his brother, he probably would never say it, but it was true.

“Oh, by the way Tommy,” Billy began, “All that stuff we do you don’t want to know about… we do it on this bed.” There was a millisecond of an awkward silence before Tommy screeched like a little girl and burst out of the room at sonic speed. Billy hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time.


End file.
